


Confirmation (should we just go through the list?)

by BoySCOUT



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, kara is terrible at lying, lena is sick of kara's lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySCOUT/pseuds/BoySCOUT
Summary: Ten reasons why Lena is pretty sure her girlfriend is Supergirl.Or, the one where Lena is sick of Kara's BS and decides to call her out on her ridiculous lies.





	Confirmation (should we just go through the list?)

**Author's Note:**

> So the last time I wrote anything was ten years ago and it was Faberry....so i'm a little rusty. I have a rather massive supercorp fic in my head that i've been playing around with recently and figured I should practice writing for that by getting out this one-shot I've had in my head. I don't have a beta so bear with me.
> 
> M rating is for language.

Lena liked to think she was a reasonable person. She had understood when Kara told her Alex needed her for emotional support after she was rejected by her crush. She had understood when Kara had explained her mother was in town and would be spending time with her instead. Really, she hadn't minded, Lena was a busy person and she never wanted to be in the kind of relationship where every minute was spent with each other anyway. She wasn't even mad when Kara called to tell her she had a cold and had feigned a cough over the phone. She understood, sometimes things came up. She didn't want to be clingy or overly paranoid. She was a Luthor, and Luthor’s kept their cool (until they didn't). 

But to say she wasn't just a bit vexed after Kara had stood her up for dinner _for the second time_ , or when Lena had showed up to the girls apartment _in a fucking limousine_ to pick her up for the biannual L-Corp charity gala only to find no one home… well vexed would be putting it mildly. The girl had apologized profusely, citing a family emergency, and Lena had pretended to understand (because Luthor's don't show vulnerability). But Lena knew. She just _knew_ that Kara was hiding something from her and Lena's mind had been racked with possibilities. Was the girl cheating on her? Lena didn't think so, after all they had only been dating for a few months. If she wasn't interested anymore why not just leave her? And then there was the way Kara behaved around her, all nervous and gooey and always so attentive and seemingly so enraptured. She couldn't deny the spark she felt whenever they were together, whenever they kissed or touched or were just in each other's presence. It wasn't one sided. She _knew_ that. 

So why was she lying? Lena couldn't figure it out, and it was eroding at their relationship, even if Kara wasn't aware of it. 

_I mean really Kara... you had to get an MRI? What for?_

So when she had been getting lunch at Noonan's with her girlfriend yesterday and a bomb had exploded a few blocks away, and Kara had run off saying her boss was calling her (which he wasn't judging by Kara’s black phone screen)... Lena put the pieces together. She _knew_. 

In hindsight she was rather embarrassed that she hadn't figured it out earlier.

Just to go through the prevailing evidence: 

1\. Both Kara and Supergirl were blonde, blue eyed, and roughly 5’8.

2\. The first time they had met, Kara had been shadowing Clark Kent, which yes, of course she knew who that was. Her brother was Lex _fucking_ Luthor.

3\. Once the girl had told her she had “flown here...on a bus”. Real subtle.

4\. Every time Lena was in danger, Supergirl _always_ showed up to save her. 

5\. On that note, the time Lena had been thrown over her office balcony while on the phone with Kara only to be rescued by Supergirl…. who apparently knew she was in danger because she had been getting coffee with Kara Danvers… _really_? Who goes on a coffee date at 10 o’clock at night? 

6\. Every time Lena tried to take their relationship _to the next level_ Kara would pull away in a panic. At first Lena had thought it was because she wasn't ready for that quite yet... which she was fine with. But now she figured it was more complicated than that. How would that even work? Would the girl be able to control her strength in that… situation? 

7\. When out in public, she had never seen her girlfriend in a short sleeve shirt, or pretty much anything other than a button down if she was really thinking about it. Was that to hide her suit? They lived in California, didn't she get hot? 

8\. Once they had kissed and Lena _swore_ her lips felt icy afterwards.

9\. After watching Kara eat roughly fifteen pot stickers, and then two hours later devour an entire pizza, Lena had started to haphazardly calculated the amount of calories her girlfriend consumed. Not because she wanted to shame her or anything, but because she was genuinely worried. The girl never put on a pound, did she have an eating disorder? Did she have some crazy metabolic disease where she was required to consume twelve thousand calories a day? At the time she thought that maybe that's what the girl had been hiding from her. But no …. that wasn't quite right was it?

10\. Every time Kara called her or rushed off with one of her lame excuses Supergirl would show up five minutes later on the local news saving a burning building or stopping an alien from destroying downtown National City.

So yea, she really should have known. And that's where she was right now. Sitting on her couch with her third glass of wine, wanting to hit her head repeatedly against the brick of her apartment wall. She was _pissed_. Because why hadn't Kara just told her, why didn't she trust her enough with this. They had been together for four months now, had been friends for even longer. Was it because she was a Luthor? The thought hurt, with how much effort she had put into distancing herself from her family and their xenophobia, their _violence_. 

She needed to speak with her, she wouldn't just sit there and pretend like she didn't know exactly what was going on whenever Kara flew (pun intended) out her door in a hurry. Kara might lie to her like that, but she wouldn't. She just didn't know how to go about it. Better to just get it over with.

She sent a quick text to the girl, asking her to come over if she was available. They hadn't planned on meeting tonight, as Lena had a huge pile of work she needed to complete before the end of the week. But that just wasn't going to get done tonight. 

She only had to wait about ten minutes before the front desk called her, letting her know a Ms. Danvers was here to see her. 

_That was … fast. Honestly Kara try to be more subtle._

Lena barely had time to collect herself before there was a knock on her door. Maybe she should have thought about what exactly she was going to say before shooting her that text, but at this point, she wasn't sure time would have helped her. She walked to the door, opening it to find her girlfriend with a wide grin on her face. 

“Lena, hey! I'm so happy you called.” Kara beamed, throwing herself around Lena in a one sided hug. It was only when Kara leaned back to look at Lena did her expression turn from cheerful to concern.

“What's wrong?” She said, her brows furrowed in confusion. Kara seemed to always know when something was off with Lena, sometimes before Lena herself even knew.

Lena wasn't sure how she should go about this. On one hand she was _really_ pissed, on the other just seeing her girlfriend always seemed to relax her, even when said girlfriend was the subject of her displeasure. She settled for deflection, at least for now. 

“You got here fast.” She said, trying her best to remain neutral.

“Yea I was...in the neighborhood” she responded, her voice going up in pitch slightly. She had realized a few weeks ago that was one of her tells. 

“Come in” she said, pulling away from Kara and guiding them to the living room. When they got there Lena immediately grabbed her wine glass from where she had left it on the coffee table; she didn’t miss how Kara quirked an eyebrow at her, curious as to why it appeared she had already finished more than half a bottle of merlot. She took a long sip, if only to postpone and give her more time to figure out what to say. 

“Lena...did something happen, is everything ok, you’re acting kinda weird and I...” Lena cut her off, if only to spare the girl from her own rambling. Most days she found it endearing, right now she just didn’t have the patience. 

“No...just, ” she paused, collecting herself, “Sit down please I have something to discuss with you.” 

Kara didn't sit, instead she crossed her arms across her chest in a serious pose. Lena chuckled to herself; did she need anymore confirmation? Just standing there like that she was starting to see just how similar her girlfriend’s two personas really were. 

“Kara I know” she confessed. 

Kara’s body tensed, her body becoming rigid as she angled herself slightly away from Lena. “What are you talking about?” she quavered.

_Seriously Kara?_

“I _know_ ” she repeated, this time with more gusto. 

“Lena...you’re not making any sense...what do you know?” She sounded apprehensive; she was trying to feel the situation out. 

Lena cradled her wine glass, staring intently at the red liquid. She was well aware of how Kara would take this conversation; she knew her girlfriend well enough. Judging by the first time Lena had confessed her feelings towards Kara six months ago, first Kara would act like she had no idea what she was talking about, then she would try to deflect, and then she would run away. It appeared they were on step one, and unless she wanted to continue on to step two and three, she would have to get creative. 

“I want you to take your shirt off” she asserted. 

“What?” Kara balked, her voice laced with confusion and a blush creeping across her face.

“Unbutton your shirt” Lena restated, taking the last sip of her wine and setting the glass back down on the table. Kara had flown, judging by the amount of time it had taken her to get here, and if Lena was right, that meant she was probably wearing her super suit underneath that baby blue button down she was currently wearing. 

“I’m fairly confident you heard me” Lena intimated, because yes, there was _literally_ no way Kara didn’t hear her. Lena was certain Kara could hear the entirety of National City from her balcony if she wanted to. 

“Lena...I...why?” The girl was beet red, and if Lena had been in a different state of mind (and BAC level) she might have found it cute. 

“You’re acting so weird...i’m not just gonna...take me shirt off” she stammered as she nervously waved her hands and started to (not so) subtly make more distance between herself and Lena. 

“Well then,” Lena smirked, “I guess I’ll just have to take it off for you.” she said, staring Kara down with a purposeful intensity. Was she trying to intimidate the girl? Probably...but then again she was staring down the girl of steel, who had been lying to her for _months_. So no, she didn’t feel all that bad about it. 

Kara simply gaped at her, stiffening as Lena approached her.

“What are you doing” came the meek reply. It wasn’t lost on Lena the way Kara’s pupils were dilated. Was she turned on? Maybe she should feel bad, she knew how much Kara wanted to be intimate with her, and she could only guess how frustrating it must be to have to deny yourself that pleasure for the safety of the person you were with. When the time came, Lena was pretty sure she could muster something up in her lab that could help with that particular situation. With what she knew about Kryptonians from her brothers personal files (which yes, she kept ahold of), she wouldn’t have too much trouble. 

_Jesus Lena focus._

Lena was right in front of her girlfriend now.

“Getting my confirmation” she said, her words slurring slightly as she tried to keep her voice calm, she didn’t want her anger to show. Anger didn’t help anything, it certainly hadn’t helped her family. 

“You're drunk” Kara meekly let out, her breathing uneven, her expression a strange mix of panic and desire. 

Maybe she was a little drunk...but that didn't matter right now. She reached for Kara's neck, running her thumb along her girlfriend's jaw line. 

“I think you should take these off too” she said, reaching for Kara's glasses. 

Kara was speechless, her mouth slightly agape as Lena pulled the frames off her face for the first time. She drank the girl in for a second, a strange mix of ire and awe churning inside her as she noticed something the glasses had kept hidden. 

_11\. Both Kara and Supergirl have a scar above their right eye._

“Lena…I can't see without” Kara started to say, her voice cutting off as she watched Lena’s hands reach for the first button on her shirt.

“You can see just fine” Lena contended. 

Kara visibly gulped as Lena's hands went to work. It wasn't until Lena had already undone the first button that Kara's hands flew up to Lena's, efficiently stopping her. Kara gave her a look of desperation.

“You don't want to do that” she cautioned. 

Lena looked her in the eye, “Let go of my hand,” she said.

“Lena please” she whispered. Her hand still stopping Lena from continuing. Using her other hand, Lena cupped the girl's face, using her thumb to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall. 

“Let go of my hand Kara” she insisted. 

And Kara did, and Lena undid that second button and the wash of blue and red that flooded Lena's vision was almost too much to handle. Lena closed her eyes, placing her palm flat against the insignia of House El. She could feel Kara’s... _Supergirl’s_ chest beating erratically against her hand. She wished she had been wrong, that this was all a dream, but no, this was _reality._

“Lena I can explain” Kara pleaded, tears starting to collect in the corner of her eyes.

“What did you just get back from a cosplay convention?” she snapped. 

Kara winced at Lena's tone, perhaps more biting than she had anticipated. She pulled away from Kara, taking a few steps back into the living room and pinching the bridge of her nose. She had her confirmation now, but she didn’t know what to do with it. How do you respond after finding out you’ve been lied to?

“No...I...” she started. 

“Let's hear it then, what excuse do you have this time? How are you going to dig yourself out of this?” Lena scoffed.

“I wanted to tell you” Kara tried to explain.

“But you didn't” she spat, trying to keep herself calm but failing. 

“The people I work with… they wouldn't allow me.” she said, the tears that had been collecting in her eyes starting to fall. 

Lena turned, facing her girlfriend head on. “You’ve been lying to me for _months_ Kara”. 

“I'm so...so sorry Lena,” she choked, “Please, I would never have lied if I had a choice”

“You always have a choice” she countered. 

“It's not that simple.” Kara maintained. 

“Right, because I'm a Luthor and you're a Super” Lena scoffed. Of course that’s what it came down to. 

Kara just stared at her for a second, a new wave of hurt visible on her face. Lena watched as she grabbed her bag from the coffee table, quickly gathering her things and heading for the door. 

“That's good Kara, just fly away.” she said. 

_Step three it is._

Lena watched as Kara stopped. Her hand hovering over the apartment door. Within a blink of an eye the girl was standing right in front of her, her anger mirrored in the expression of the girl of steel; if Lena didn't know any better she might of been scared. 

“How could you even suggest that, you know I would never,” Kara cut off, “and I am not running away, I just refuse to engage with you when you're drunk and angry and clearly not willing to listen to anything I have to say”. Kara asserted. 

“I'm not drunk” she lied. 

Kara sighed, running her hands through her hair in exasperation. “I won't just stand here and listen to you berate me for something that was out of my control, ” she stopped, looking a Lena intently, “Do you have any idea what's it like to not be able to tell the woman you love who you really are, to not be able to share with them such a significant part of yourself.”

Lena’s heart stopped. _Did she just…_

“You love me?” Lena whispered. She didn't know Kara felt that way about her, she had hoped maybe...but this, she didn't know this. 

Given the shocked expression on her girlfriend's face, Kara hadn’t realized what she had said until Lena had pointed it out. Nevertheless, Kara went on, not being able to back out now.

“Do you remember a few months ago, when you told me how you liked me as more than a friend?” She said shyly. 

Lena remembered. She remembered how the girl had distanced herself from her for two months afterwards. She had thought she had lost her only friend in National City. 

“And I… I panicked, and later I told you it was because I wasn't sure of my own feelings towards you, that I needed time” she continued. “Well that was a lie... I mean sort of, I was confused but that's...umm”. Kara trailed off, she was nervous, Lena could tell. 

“Kara” Lena interjected, trying to encourage her girlfriend to continue. 

“I knew I was in love with you”. She finally got out after what felt to Lena like a significant pause. “Back then, I knew I wanted you but was too afraid to face that...and it's not because of your last name or because you're a woman or anything like that.” She gave a small smile, pausing as her cheeks became slightly flushed.  
Lena was in awe, why was Kara telling her this? 

“So what?” Lena asked, curious.

“Umm...ok well on Krypton, love was… different” she started. “We didn't act on things like physical attraction, when we married it was usually for political purposes, or because the matrix had deemed it a good biological match.”

“The matrix...seriously?” Lena almost laughed, “Are the Wachowski’s from Krypton?”

Kara gave her a shy smile.

“Sorry,” Lena waved her on, “please continue.”

“Right so… relationships were different on Krypton, love didn't really play a part in marriage , we do love...it's just mainly reserved for blood, and even then it was more about responsibility and loyalty and what not.” 

Lena had read briefly about this in Lex’s notes, he didn't have much on it but she had known Kryptonian marriages were arranged. She didn't, however, know just how different Kara's species was from her own when it came to relationships. 

“So I was...socialized differently, when I first came to earth I didn't understand human relationships, and then there was puberty and that was just a disaster because I had no idea what to do with all these feelings I was suddenly having but also not having at the same time…” Kara looked up nervously. “I'm not making any sense am I?” 

“I think I'm following,” Lena said gently, resting a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder and gently pulling them towards the couch to sit. Her anger towards the girl seemed insignificant now, maybe even misguided. It was just like a Luthor to assume the worst of people, why did she always do that, why did she let her paranoia get the best of her? 

“When I met you I felt this...pull...this attraction, I was taken aback. The Danvers taught me a lot, about Earth’s culture, about what made human relationships different than Krypton’s...well Alex did most of that really, she told me that it was OK to feel desire and to not feel shame for acting on attraction, but even after living on earth for thirteen years sometimes it's hard for me...and when I met you all those feelings just resurfaced because I've never felt like this about someone, I didn't know what to do with what I was feeling, I just wanted to burst because you made… you make me so happy and I'm so attracted to you.” Kara blushed furiously, refusing to even give a glance over at the brunette. Lena quirkier an eyebrow, a satisfied smile on her face.  
“And I almost lost you because I was too afraid to act on what I was feeling, because I was hanging on to the remnants of a culture that doesn't fit me anymore, at least not in that way. And I can't lose you now, not when I'm so desperately in love with you.” 

“Kara...I” Lena stammered, “you're _Supergirl_ , and I'm Lena _Luthor_.”

“We aren't defined by our families” Kara replied softly. “And for what it's worth, I was going to tell you, _soon_ , I just didn't know how to bring it up and I'm so so sorry.. I've been angling Alex for months to talk to Jonn abou-”

“Kara, ” Lena interjected, “I love you too.”

Kara smiled at her, leaning further into Lena on the couch and twisting her body so that she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She leaned in, giving Lena a soft kiss. 

“I know” she said after pulling away. It was Lena's turn to give a shy smile. How could Kara read her so easily all the time. It wasn't fair really, it wasn't enough that she could hear her heartbeat from across the room? 

Kara’s brow furrowed, groaning as she ran her hand over her face, “Alex is going to kill me...you have so much paperwork to sign.” She looked at Lena apprehensively, provoking a laugh out of her. 

“I suppose it's worth it.” She smiled.

Kara beamed at her. _They would be ok._

“So how did you know?” Kara asked.

“Do you want to go through the list?” Lena laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Since this is my first time writing in a long ass time, feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
